


A Life Together

by theonetryingtolive



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive
Summary: Nobody was going anywhere.
Relationships: Eugene Sledge/Reader/Merriell “Snafu” Shelton





	A Life Together

“This looks too official considering the nonsense within.”

You looked up from the unappetising rice to look at Eugene. Merriell tsked and plucked the paper from Eugene’s hands. You could see Merriell’s eyes darken for a second before his whole face lit up and he laughed.

“What’s so funny?” You finally asked.

“Eugene’s brother dearest has a spy!” Merriell laughed when Eugene smacked his arm. 

“He doesn’t! He’s probably just been talking to Sid.”

“Eh, same thing.”

You raised an eyebrow in question. “Why would Edward talk to Sid?”

Merriell lit a cigarette and took a drag, closing his eyes. “Because he’s a nosey bastard.”

Eugene rolled his eyes and grabbed the paper back from Snafu. “Do you want to read it?”

You shrugged. “You could just tell me.”

Eugene’s cheeks turned a bright pink. “He’s saying he’ll disown me if I don’t stop this.”

“This?” You asked.

“Us,” Merriell said. “He’s ready to give up on his brother because he’s in love with two people.”

Before you could reply and assure Eugene that it would be fine, though, Burgie came in with orders. It would have to wait. 

—

“Do you see her?” Eugene whispered to Snafu during a rare moment of ceasefire. 

Snafu peered at the vegetation and the other men in their hiding spots. He shook his head. “No.”

“I’m sure she’s fine.”

“Yeah. She is.”

Neither of them believed it.

—  
“Corpsman!” Burgie yelled, his voice cutting through the noise. 

You stared up at him with a sort of awe, tried to focus on the blue eyes hidden behind layers of mud and grime. Those were not the eyes you wished you could see but they were better than looking up at the treetops. 

His fingers pushed against you harder than before, and you gasped, felt spit blocking your airways. Burgie’s cries were loud, hypnotic. You cried out again when you felt a new pair of hands pressing down on your wound.

You closed your eyes. When you opened them it stung. You cursed. The blissed morphine couldn’t come fast enough.

—

When you woke up, you were sore and confused. You tried to sit up and immediately felt hands pushing you back down.

“Easy,” Snafu’s rough voice said. “Easy, don’t move too much. You got lucky, didn’t get blown to pieces. But you can’t move yet. Got it?”

“Let her breathe,” Burgie said from your right and you struggled to look at him. He offered a canteen to you. The water made you wince.

“Gene?” You asked in a raspy voice.

Snafu nodded to your left and you half turned to look. Eugene was asleep next to you, his hands clutching the sheet you were covered with. He looked like he’d gone through hell. Placing your hand on top of his, you decided to let him sleep. 

“Rest,” Snafu said in a commanding voice. 

You knew when you woke up he and Eugene would be there. Nobody was going anywhere. The promise of a life together after the war presented itself to you in the horizon and you were going to hold onto it with all your strength. You figured the three of you deserved a happy ending.


End file.
